


【蛋维】模范夫妻

by Sophia_LordofScourge



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_LordofScourge/pseuds/Sophia_LordofScourge
Summary: 我太震惊了我居然没把自己这篇搬过来……原文首发于2018年2月，lofter id 你们都知道了我不说了。普通的现代au，先婚后爱，横跨50年的人生，狗血夫妻打打闹闹日常，娜莎是蛋维的女儿。据说会让人落泪，我觉得还挺甜的呀？你觉得呢？





	【蛋维】模范夫妻

模范夫妻。

 

 

 

 

<< 

这绝对是一场糟得空前绝后的婚礼。

在场的所有人都不约而同产生了上面的共识。

是的，谁会想到是这样呢？泰兰妲·语风、玛法里恩·怒风和亚罗德·影歌目瞪口呆地望着教坛前的那对新人——新郎伊利丹·怒风和新娘玛翼夫·影歌。他们并排立正，以一种战前动员般严肃的气场一动不动地伫立在那里，成为神和亲朋好友间的一堵铁壁。

但怎么说这两个人都还是背朝他们的，而和他们正面相对的神父，德高望重的费伦先生，则感受到了相较于亲属们千百倍的压力。他的目光先是落到了新郎身上，年轻的男人的黑发乱蓬蓬半扎着，过于饱实的肌肉膨胀在黑暗系T恤下（神啊那个花纹是骷髅、蛇和倒十字吗？），与其说是新郎倒不如说是路过临时起意来驻唱的摇滚系歌手。新娘也好不到哪儿去。她虽然打扮还算得体，但不知为什么这位美丽的女士非要把一头银发高高盘在头顶，让她看起来显得年纪大了很多；她甚至穿的是银白色的修身裤装西服，仿佛好不容易才从苛刻的华尔街大佬手中脱身半天，屈尊亲自到这间小教堂来做资产价值评估。

准夫妇心照不宣地交手立于身前，表情僵硬、目光茫然地指向费伦头顶的受难基督，看起来很像是陌生人不小心进了同一部电梯。

出于对新人的尊重，费伦再一次压下几乎脱口而出的“民政局还在上班，快去注销结婚申请”，转而清清嗓子，下定决心开始念婚礼誓约：“现在，让我们一同在神面前进行结婚的誓约。我要分别问你们两人同样的一个问题，这是一个很长的问题，请……”

“用简单的那个。”新郎突然打断。

费伦愣了下：“哦……那么，伊利丹·怒风，你愿意娶你身边的这位女士为你的妻子吗？”

“愿意。”新郎刻意移开视线。

他又望着新娘：“玛翼夫·影歌，你……”

“我也是。”新娘似乎是为了避免听到“丈夫”这样的字眼，迅速而不失尴尬地点点头。

费伦看着双方交换铂金戒指的时候脸色都挺难看。玛翼夫憋着口气，苍白的脸色让Givenchy口红显得骇人。神父默默叹了口气，决定放他们——也是放自己一条生路，赶紧结束这场婚礼仪式：“根据圣经予我们权柄，我宣布你们为夫妻。神所配置人，不可分开。”神父草率地将圣经合上，而新婚夫妻还在大眼瞪小眼，一时间气氛诡异。

“现在你们可以接吻了。”他好心提醒。

两人僵持着，最后是新郎不情不愿地凑过去，嘴唇在新娘面前轻轻擦过。

 

婚礼后的冷餐会在影歌女士——或者说，新的一位“怒风”女士家小别墅的花园里，举行了。简单的长桌，紫罗兰和铃兰的花卉占据了大部分的桌面，唯二的餐点是餐桌一段的炸鸡塔和另一端的冰激凌城堡。

伊利丹一把将来宾兼伴郎团兼婚礼助手，凯尔萨斯·逐日者和阿萨斯·米奈希尔，揪到了花园的一角。

“你们他妈是怎么想的？炸鸡和冰激凌？好吧我承认这是一场闹剧，但你们是认真的？尤其是你阿萨斯，你是要报复我高三那年田径赛害你跟腱受伤吗？！”他难以置信地盯着两个损友，“泰兰妲有胃炎不能吃冰激凌。”

高中结识的两位豪门出身的损友并没有像之前准备时那样笑得拿不稳订餐的手机，到今天他们才真的为兄弟担心起来。阿萨斯抹平自己银丝黑西装上的褶皱，眉头拧紧：“你他妈才是到底在干什么？你为什么突然结婚？”

天知道伊利丹一周前大半夜给他们打电话时他们有多吃惊。继怒风家长兄和泰兰妲·语风成功求婚结束了伊利丹对那位知性美女多年的单相思，他消沉了很久。结果电话那头伊利丹喜气洋洋地告诉他们，自己要和玛翼夫·影歌结婚了，请他们帮忙筹备婚礼。

凯尔萨斯故作镇定地点烟，几次都没点着：“炸鸡是咱们‘情场失意联盟’送给你这个突然结婚的背叛者的礼物，冰激凌是你当时点名要的。”他怀疑地望向突然怔住的伊利丹，“你……你不记得你当时说了什么了？”

阿萨斯摸着自己的下巴，深碧的眼中有幽幽精光，像是发现了工业制图中的细微错误：“实话说吧，你当时是不是喝多了？还有，你不会是想借机刺激泰兰妲吧？”

伊利丹哑口无言，有些心虚地将目光转向远处。泰兰妲和他的“新婚妻子”玛翼夫正站在长桌边不知道聊些什么。

 

泰兰妲握着一支香槟杯，看着像是为了败火而猛啖冰激凌的前研究生学姐、现在的同事，不知道如何开口。

玛翼夫看着她纠结的表情，终于放下手里的冰激凌碟：“有话大可以直说。”

泰兰妲扬扬眉：“好吧。我其实是想问你……你真的确定要跟伊利丹结婚？”她举起双手到胸前，“无意冒犯，我很高兴你们能够走入婚姻殿堂，但你们的结合看起来挺仓促的？要知道大学的时候我也听说过……”

大学的时候，几乎人人都知道他们俩关系不好。曾经一次意外的自行车撞击事故让来大学看望姐姐玛翼夫的亚罗德·影歌被伊利丹撞到骨折，错过了高等教育升学考试和橄榄球比赛的决赛。玛翼夫愤怒地四处搜罗来伊利丹违反物理实验室和宿舍使用条例的证据，让后者两度与奖学金失之交臂。两人的梁子就这么结下了，就算毕业后由于泰兰妲的关系经常见面，也几乎一直在拌嘴。

泰兰德神情微妙：“你们真的……感情好到这种程度了？”

玛翼夫嘴角抽了抽，再度端起冰激凌碟。如果可以她真的很想将手里的蓝莓冰激凌全糊到泰兰妲脸上——都他妈怪这个女人。要不是因为她，他们根本不会结婚。

说起来的确应该怪泰兰妲。一周之前，她无奈地接受了市场部提案被理事会否定的残酷事实，据说泰兰妲和她带着的财务小组的意见起到了很大作用。她难得去了趟酒吧，却在吧台的醒目位置看到了伊利丹的身影。倔强的精神趋势她气势汹汹地走过去，两个人照常开始冷嘲热讽，然而伴随着四瓶威士忌入喉，他们的话题重心逐渐飘移了——不知怎么他们开始讨论起泰兰妲，讨论起玛法里恩，讨论起被忽视的自己，无法达成的成就、了无回音的爱情、失败的前半生。伊利丹嚎了几嗓子“为什么她选了玛法里恩我们兄弟俩明明长得一样”，唬走了前来赶人的酒保，被玛翼夫两手猛地拍上脸颊。

“ **你** 是loser。”她眼角泛红，整个人酒气缭绕，露出一个堪称甜蜜的笑容。

他打了个酒嗝也笑起来，按着她的后颈让两个人额头相抵：“不，是 **我们** 。我们都是losers。”他们嗤嗤傻笑起来。玛翼夫忽然竖起手指戳在他的胸肌上：“我们应该在一起！失败者就该待在一起，让那些人生赢家见鬼去吧！”

“对！我们……我们……”伊利丹喘着气，突然蹦出一句惊天动地的话，“我们结婚！”

然后他们傻笑着掏出彼此的手机，给通讯录里所有的联系人都打去了结婚通告的电话。更让人惊异的是，电话一旦接通，他们就能立刻切换成工作模式，口齿清晰、说话逻辑通顺。玛翼夫甚至充分展现了自己的专业素养，连夜撰写了步骤明确的结婚计划并用正式的工作邮箱发给了所有重要的伙伴，从哪几天请假去进行结婚登记到几点开始婚礼，除了时间周期极短根本没其他任何问题。最要命的是，这份邮件被发给了他们两个人的顶头上司。

第二天在头痛中醒来的两人在互殴一架之后仔细考量了职业生涯，终于决定，先结婚再说。

玛法里恩也走到了泰兰妲身后，和未婚妻一起看着弟妹。天知道那天晚上他被伊利丹和玛翼夫一左一右两个洋溢着幸福的电话给吓成了什么样子。“玛翼夫，很高兴你能加入我们家，但我觉得你真的没必要因为什么事情勉强自己，你这么优秀，如果是伊利丹让你不得不做出这个选择，我一定会先帮你惩罚他的。”

玛翼夫强行压下几乎实体化喷出口的怒火，连忙塞了一大口冰激凌到嘴里。

还没等她咽下去，亚罗德又走了过来。他把一个小盒子放在姐姐手上。

“这是妈妈的遗物，”他用温和的表情看着姐姐，“她在世的时候就说要在你结婚的时候把这条项链给你戴上。说真的，姐，我也没想到你会跟伊利丹在一起。我之前一直很希望有人能保护你……”

哦天哪，她的怒气一下子被浇灭了大半，她的弟弟，亚罗德，永远是这么关心她。他们父母早早过世，她独自带着弟弟长大，这也让她愈发强势、咄咄逼人，而亚罗德则一直以一种温柔稳重的态度，关心着姐姐的生活。

“放心，各位。”她鬼使神差地说，“我和他很好。虽然进度快了点，但因为一个意外的契机我们发现彼此真的有很多共同点，这也是为什么我们这么快结婚。我相信世界上不会再有谁更适合我们彼此了，我们会携手走过这一生，生儿育女，组建五好家庭，甚至比你——泰兰妲，比你们还要恩爱。我不是说你们不恩爱，这只是一种决心，你明白的。”

就算是演出来的。她有些心虚地想。

“我们一定会成为一对令人艳羡的模范夫妻。”

听了这番语气诚恳、雄心勃勃的演说，亲友们都愣了半天。最后以泰兰妲为首，他们呆怔着奉上了敬畏的掌声。

不远处的伊利丹头疼地捂住了脸。

 

<< 

结婚第一年。

泰兰妲和玛法里恩赶到警局的时候，伊利丹和玛翼夫正翘着二郎腿并排坐在沙发上。两人面色阴沉、衣衫不整。

一个警官抬头看了他们一眼：“你们就是他们的亲属？”

玛法里恩点点头，笑容有些虚弱。他和泰兰妲在凌晨两点接到电话，说是弟弟弟妹被邻居举报家暴和扰民。

负责训话的警官看着夫妻俩的档案资料也感到不可思议。一个是芝加哥大学物理系的高材生，在那个有名的Burning Legion能源公司就职；另一个也是芝大的工商管理硕士，现任World Tree生物科技公司市场部经理。怎么看都是那种文质彬彬的五好家庭的条件，但他们接到报案赶到的时候，那个漂亮的小别墅的确是一片狼藉。他们破门而入的时候，这两人还扭打在客厅的地板上，果汁全翻在真皮沙发上，他们看着都替这两人心疼。

“怎么回事？”玛法里恩用眼神询问弟弟，得到对方一个白眼之后，不得已陪着笑脸去问警官。

那个警官扬扬手里的材料：“你是玛法里恩·怒风对吧？你弟弟和他的妻子被他们的邻居举报，说是经常能从他们家听到打斗和砸玻璃的声音，他们之前已经被社区工作人员警告过了。这次他们的邻居报了警。”

“我声明过了，我们没有打架。”伊利丹不耐烦地反驳。玛翼夫没说什么，默默在心里哂笑。

他们为了一打果汁大打出手。说得详细点，是伊利丹完全没有按照她的留言买苹果汁，而是买了葡萄汁。可玛翼夫对葡萄过敏。她本来只是难得工作忙碌，才请自己的合法丈夫代劳一下，连钱都已经转到他的Palpay上了，结果一回家就看到一箱子紫色液体。

处在生理期中的她想也不想就抄起一个玻璃瓶向他扔去。

好吧，其实这根本就是一场错误。在玛翼夫刚完成了婚礼的第二天，他们就定了一份君子协议，为了避免亲友担心（尤其是为了避免让另外两位怒风家成员看笑话），他们平时还是住在一起，但仅仅是室友，玛翼夫住在主卧，伊利丹住客房。两人天真的以为这就能营造出和平家庭的假象了，谁知道他们的生活习惯根本是相去甚远——玛翼夫是蛋奶素食主义者，伊利丹却非要把冰箱的冷冻柜塞满小牛排和羊肋排；前者只做瑜伽，后者执着于在车库里放上健身器材，每次一进家门就带来一身汽油味；物理能源工作者拒绝将实验报告带回家，宁愿早出晚归大半时间泡在实验室，而兢兢业业的部门经理在书房疯狂敲击机械键盘的声音几乎要把认真琢磨《神曲》的伊利丹给逼疯了。

他们先是就着大学时期互怼的劲头互相抬杠、冷嘲热讽，然后升级到吵架，局部冲突引起全面战争，械斗成为生活常态。

警官假笑着端起咖啡杯，显然不相信伊利丹的说辞。这位丈夫又补上解释：“我们是在——练习搏击。”

“搏击？”警官差点没被热咖啡呛死，“和这样一位苗条的女士？”

“是的他们在练习搏击！”玛法里恩愤慨地瞪了伊利丹一眼，转而顺着这句蹩脚的借口编了下去，“我、我弟弟，还有玛翼夫，我们都是芝大的，当年他们都是芝大搏击俱乐部的荣誉会员，我们的学弟学妹前段时间联系我，希望他们俩在返校节能给新生带来一场精彩的表演赛。他们……他们很认真，您知道的，拿奖学金的人都很认真。他们在练习。”

警官匆忙抽出纸巾擦拭衣襟上的咖啡渍，看都没看他一眼：“不先生我是不会相信你的。你的弟弟弟妹明摆着是感情破裂了。没有人会对着漂亮柔弱的妻子练搏击的——而且还不是在卧室。”

他挤眉弄眼，为这个张口就来的荤段子暗自得意。但没人笑得出来。

玛翼夫一个眼刀甩过去：“我可以把你们的门一脚踢穿。别瞧不起人，先生。”

“哦抱歉，我无意于此，怒风女士。”

“影歌。”她迅速纠正。

警官挑挑眉。所有人面面相觑。

泰兰妲这时总算开口：“警官先生，请相信我，他们很恩爱的。每个家庭都有自己独到的幸福生活，我们包容一切，这就是美国不是吗？”

她在警官的眼神扫到她的脸上时露出得体的微笑。

“我是泰兰妲，泰兰妲·语风。”她自我介绍，“我是玛法里恩的妻子。我们结婚之后我也没改姓——我和玛翼夫是平权运动支持者，他们兄弟俩都很支持我们。您瞧，他们就是这么贴心。”

说着，她温柔地搂住丈夫的胳膊。

伊利丹感觉太阳穴突突直跳。眼不见心不烦，他索性闭上了眼睛。

走出警局的那一刻，晨曦照耀在街道上。泰兰妲担心地望着伊利丹和玛翼夫：“那个，你们真的没问题吗？我们……”

“我们好的很。多谢关心。”到这个时候，弟弟这组怒风夫妇反倒口径惊人地一致。他们拐着对方的胳膊，有些别扭地一起回到了玛翼夫的车上。

甩上车门的一瞬间，伊利丹凝视着玛翼夫的侧脸：“我们要离婚吗？”

玛翼夫停下扣安全带的手。两人对视了一会儿，她噗嗤笑了出来：“离婚？绝不。我昨天晚上叫你买果汁就是为了跟你谈一个新的协议。我把我们的情况告诉了西拉·月守……”

“你他妈做了什么？！这是我们的秘密协定！”

“西拉是我的好朋友她会保密的！……她建议我们不要一直住在一起。我们不如定时同居，每个月固定几天——尤其是你哥哥要过来做客的那几天，我们一起下班，一起回来，同居室友分房睡。尽可能减少不必要的摩擦，平时我们各过各的，你也别把肉再堆到我的冰箱里。”她还有一沓协议文本，回去要慢慢商议。她足够精明，不会让自己有任何损失。

“正合我意。我的公寓还没卖呢。”伊利丹发动了汽车。

“合作愉快。”

 

<< 

结婚第三年。

玛翼夫不耐烦地拍了拍伊利丹的脑袋：“往左边走一点！你这样我根本看不到那个轴承！”原本是淡灰色的玻璃纱睡衣此刻完全展示出化纤面料的缺陷，被汗水完全糊在她背上，黏腻的感觉让她的火气更大了。

伊利丹简直要气炸了，他本来约了打算脱离家族企业“奎尔多雷”独自创业的凯尔萨斯聊一聊，结果现在比修理工还不如。

去他妈的。伊利丹大声呸了一声，往左边挪了挪，同时泄愤式地握紧了掌心里玛翼夫纤细的脚踝。他的妻子惊叫一声，更愤怒的用螺丝刀的尾端砸他的发旋儿。他们骂了好一阵，伊利丹不得不做出让步，才成功地让玛翼夫把注意力放回手电筒和螺丝刀上。

“你就是个灾星，每次你一来都没有什么好事。”

她抹了把脸，忿忿将终于挑出来的卡住空调扇叶轴承的小螺丝往地上一砸，汗水随着动作从玛翼夫线条流畅的下颌坠下，砸过空气里细小的浮尘，碎在刚好仰起头的伊利丹的鼻尖。

夏天。纽约的七月中旬，几乎是一年中最热的时候。新闻来回滚动播放 “新一轮高温预警”，今年是“前所未有、五十年一遇热浪”，去年是“二十年一遇高温”，大前年……似乎是“十年一遇的酷热”吧。

伊利丹在昨天晚上到了她家，今天早上她就被罢工的空调热醒了。她的房间因为打通原先的小阁楼，空调被安置在一个高得不可思议的地方。而她的梯子从买房入住的当天就处于缺位状态。

伊利丹不可避免成为了她的临时移动梯子。

“一个单身独居的女人居然不买梯子？你难道不用换电灯泡的吗！？”伊利丹再一次抱怨。总算吹拂到些许凉风的两个人双双躺倒在玛翼夫的床上。下午两点四十六分的日光晶亮，从狭长的窗户落下，刚好打在玛翼夫脸上。她抬起酸痛的胳膊盖住脸，有一线光挤过缝隙，她白皙的皮肤上映出亮晶晶的橘红。

伊利丹咽了口唾沫。被她使唤了几个小时没喝水，他快脱水了。

“我家的灯泡从来都没坏过。”她闭着眼睛抬起腿，让凉风顺着丝绸平角裤滑进腿根。

“我以我的物理博士学位跟你打赌，你的灯泡下个月就会全部报废。”

“闭嘴吧你，”玛翼夫有些烦躁地把手挪开，睫毛在她下眼睑投下深深浅浅的影子，“马上你就给我滚。”

西拉两年前给她的“定时同居”建议并没有拯救他们的生活。从之前的同居就能看出来，他们一旦住在一起，不是两人之间有点问题就是房子遭殃。虽然他们不再打架，甚至能友好分摊家务，但那种无话可讲的尴尬实在令人窒息。之前还发生过几次撞见对方换衣服或洗澡的场景，真是让人友谊破碎。还不如以后都一直分开住——没人规定过法律上的夫妻一定要住在一起的。他们早该分居，然后申请离婚。

这出闹剧已经延续了三年了，早该结束了。

这么想着，她开始把伊利丹往床下推。她的合法丈夫原本在闭目养神，被她冷不丁一推吓了一跳：“你干什么？有你这样过河拆桥的吗？”

“这是我的床！”她懒得跟他客气，甚至把脚蹬上了他的腰，“而且我不是过河拆桥，你不来的时候我的空调一直是好的！”

伊利丹心头升起一股无名火，他低吼一声，翻身压到了她身上。

玛翼夫被突如其来的反击弄得有点懵，刚想施展开身手反制他，就被伊利丹的大手握住两只手腕按到头顶。他的胸肌压在她的乳房上，她有些窒息了。上方的男人有着一身结实流畅到难以想象的肌肉，像是连绵的山丘，它们随着呼吸起伏着蒸腾出地热。热浪打在她脸上。

她继而感到被迫分开的两腿间抵上了什么东西。

玛翼夫猛烈挣扎起来：“操你的！混蛋伊利丹！你他妈放开我！”她声嘶力竭地尖叫，“你这个强奸犯！”

他加重了手上的力气，一边反驳着“我是你丈夫我有权利这么做”，一边心猿意马地打量着身下的妻子。这是他们头一次贴在一起，玛翼夫皮肤上沁出细密的汗珠，在阳光下凭空升起汗水、尘埃与芍药沐浴乳的味道。他脑海里快闪出所有他看过的公路爱情片和西部牛仔片，没有什么能概括身下柔软的身躯和固执的灵魂。

粗鲁的吻滚过她的脖颈和胸脯，他隔着玻璃纱的面料含住了她的乳尖。顽固如冰山的女人立刻抖抖索索化了一半，她汁水饱满，在日光下晶晶亮亮。他急不可耐地把自己也揉进她的皮肉。山峦猛烈地耸动在梅雨季闷热绵软的云层里，用一种粗野的方式奔腾驰骋，却又在某些隐秘柔软的拐点展现出无比的耐心。这是一场见了血的较量，各种热液把他们胶在一起，空调的扇叶隆隆作响，冷气又像没了作用。

他看着她微微翻起白眼，向后仰着头，失去节奏的呼吸与声音拖他入了高热。在灿烂斑驳的日光里，他们合而为一。

后来……

后来，当他们在三天内用完了手边所有的避孕套存货之后，两人的关系转变为了“为方便起见而同居的合法炮友”，而他们的之间的战争，也正式进入了一种崭新的形式阶段。

 

<< 

结婚第五年。

伊利丹·怒风猛地将拳头砸在仪表板上。出租车司机被他吓了一跳，一百七十斤的大男人小心翼翼地握着方向盘，望着面色不善的乘客。飓风下的纽约被淹了一半，他们连同几千辆车一起被密集的雨点围困在地势较高的一段公路上。

任凭伊利丹再怎么愤怒，这条路上的车都一动不动。前面有好几辆车熄火了。他重重地呼吸，紧盯着前方的桑塔纳的尾灯，视野红成一片血色。

玛翼夫流产了。

14个小时前的西雅图，他熬过三个通宵刚刚结束手头最紧迫的项目，蹬开挺尸的凯尔萨斯，挣扎着去够桌角的特浓咖啡。然后他们的秘书瓦斯琪急匆匆冲了进来，举着伊利丹已被闲置了将近一个星期的私人手机。

亚罗德的信息亮在屏幕上，只有那么短短的一行字。

鬼知道他是怎么在皱巴巴的西服衬衫和领带外面套着厚连帽衫、骑着凯恩·日怒的小摩托，一路狼狈跑到机场的。飓风把航线打乱，他的航班推迟了三个小时，在颠簸的对流层里经历了一场惊心动魄的盘旋，最后他们不得不迫降转机。“怒风”，是的，这个名字就是个恶意满满的诅咒。

印象中最后的妻子的面容是一周前她紧皱着眉头的睡颜。在争吵之后的那个凌晨他拖着行李箱，和凯尔萨斯、瓦斯琪一起赶到西雅图的新能源会议的总部。为了理想，也为了他们的孩子，那个从进入Burning Legion起就酝酿的氢能技术应用研究工作室，Black Temple，终于建起来了。这是他跟萨格拉斯争取了很久的小小胜利。但他们总要面对所有小型公司刚起步时的资源困境——萨格拉斯不太欣赏他的想法，阻碍就更多了。他好斗的本性被挑起，加班的时间变多，不可避免地与玛翼夫发生争执。她的身体变得有些虚弱。他不想让她继续上班，毕竟他也知道她现在在更高的位置上遇上了棘手的项目，有些人与她不对付，但要强的妻子偏要去——就好像他有多么需要她的加班费和奖金一样。

他呼吸着。他心跳很快，出租车内沉浊的空气让人窒息，他望着雨幕中明灭的车灯，晚点了64个小时的睡眠和狂烈的愤怒在大脑里爆发战争，疼痛是难免的，偏巧过去几个月的回忆都从脑内战争留下的弹坑沟壑中漏出来，他头疼欲裂。

三个月前玛翼夫才发现自己很久都没经历生理期了，不知道这个在工作上精明到极致的女性到底是怎么疏忽才能发现自己怀孕了。伊利丹瞪着蹲在卫生间里的玛翼夫和她手里的验孕棒，直到她恼羞成怒地将验孕棒丢到他脸上才后知后觉地大笑起来。

两个月前他们又开始争吵，围绕着儿童房的装修风格。玛翼夫理直气壮地指着自己腹部隆起的小山包，非要把伊利丹选定的带闪粉的塑料转转乐换成白色贝母的小风铃。他们在儿童床的华盖和床帘的颜色上争执不下，伊利丹觉得云杉绿和星云紫带烫银的雪纺又柔和又大气，但玛翼夫认定了白色与淡粉蓝的亚麻布将是她的女儿的小床的总体风格——明明胎儿的性别还没确定。最后的设计方案简直是一场灾难，深绿色天鹅绒的巴洛克小椅和有卡通图案的奶白棉布挂画同时出现。

一个月前她开始孕吐。食量增大之后她开始解除素食，但每次吃完肉她就要冲到卫生间狂吐不止。有些凌晨她会突然醒来呕酸水，然后在他把她捞回床上的时候趴在他颈窝里条件反射般泪流不止。她甚至不能闻到一切水产品的味道。之前几个月的趾高气昂消失地无影无踪，她开始本能地需要丈夫的陪伴，脾气暴躁起来却又要揪着伊利丹的头发大叫着“都怪你”。后来伊利丹摸索出了一套安抚经验，比如在她莫名其妙哭起来的时候把她裹进自己的睡袍里，慢慢喂她喝热可可（里面要加两颗草莓棉花糖，抹茶味的也可以，但不能是香草味的）。她开始能感受到胎动。他第一次把手放在她的腹部时整个人僵硬地半跪在她面前，紧张到出了一身冷汗。漫长的等待之后，细微的震动从神秘的深处传来，直接把他心头的一方坚实的水坝震得粉碎，春日鲜花的巨浪泛着金光将他淹没。

玛翼夫流产了。

伊利丹喘着气，目光钉在病床上。

苍白的床单，苍白的天光，苍白的女人，她苍白的长发披散。无神的双眼。她还在输液。空荡荡的病号服下小腹是平坦的。她真的流产了。

玛翼夫半靠在床头的软枕上，仿佛一片轻薄的纸片。之前几个小时的经历让她失去了往日棱角分明的模样。麻醉剂的药效还没过去，剜去肌骨的、剥离血肉带来的痛感此刻被从她身上提起来，轻飘飘悬在她身体上方，平静如达摩克利斯之剑。

玛法里恩的头从走廊里探进门内。伊利丹出现在医院大门口的时候他正好在帮忙办理手续，他的弟弟跑了八分钟穿过被飓风封锁的交通系统，瞪着满是血丝的眼睛冲了进来。可他不确定伊利丹现在该不该见玛翼夫。他刚刚拉了一把他，但伊利丹甩开他的手直接进了病房。那力气大得吓人。

伊利丹盯着她好一会儿，然后深呼吸。

“你他妈为什么要去上班！？”他的怒吼震动了整个病房。

玛翼夫像是才意识到病房里进来了个人。等她对焦到伊利丹的脸上的时候，拴着剑的马鬃突然断了，疼痛骤然砸到她身上。她猛地挣了一下，近乎本能地吼了回去：“我为什么不能上班！根本不是我的工作的问题！”

“泰兰妲打电话给我了，她说你手头那个项目弄得你有时候连饭都顾不上吃，”她的丈夫急促地喘着气，咬牙切齿，“这根本！不是！一个孕妇应该干的事情！我去西雅图之前就让你去交产假报告了！”

泰兰妲和玛法里恩在病房外焦急地看着他们，但根本找不到插话的时机。有护士被他们叫嚷的动静吸引来，亚罗德不得不在外面低声道歉解释。

“这是我的中心，我是总负责人，马上到攻关阶段了我不能不在！”他的妻子声音尖利而沙哑，胡乱挥舞着胳膊，针头从她手上脱落，带着血迹落在枕头上，“我早就跟你说过了，我不会因为怀孕而放弃工作！你同意了！”

“可是你流产了！”他愤怒地将行李箱踹到病房的角落，巨大的声响让所有人为之一震。

“你大出血了那么久！你怎么能拿你的命开玩笑！”

玛翼夫呆呆地望着角落的行李箱，眼泪突然掉了下来。

“不是我的错。”她呜咽着，仓皇地向周围环视，最后垮下去捂住了脸。

“不是我的错，有人推我了！”

她哭得上气不接下气。

“是寇达娜她推了我的！”

泰兰妲轻轻掩住了自己的嘴。她忍不住红了眼圈，靠上玛法里恩的肩膀。

二十四个小时前世界树营销中心的各位部长刚刚结束一轮会议。飓风影响下他们的办公楼临时停电，一群人挤过阴暗湿滑的楼梯间，在一片混乱中她看到玛翼夫滚下了长长的楼梯。血红蔓延开，被送到医院时她浑身苍白枯槁地泡在血泊里，紧急引产之后大出血仍然没有停止，最后医院摘除了她的子宫。亚罗德签了字。

这些，伊利丹都已经知道了。

他看着她，拉出一声绝望的呼吸。他走近了。消毒水的气味让他幻想到孩子的残肢或者本可能见到的它出生时的脐带，甚至是绯红的母体组织的薄膜。然而幻想很快消散了，玛翼夫倒在床上。

三个月前他们大声唱着走了调的摇篮曲。好不容易终于有件事超过了泰兰妲，她扬眉吐气，咯咯笑着在床上蹦来蹦去，看得他心惊胆战。

她的每一声抽泣都是带着痛意的，她蜷缩着，仿佛被疼痛锁住了。在她重重跌在台阶上的时候，子宫被摘掉的时候，疼痛铺天盖地，飓风过境。因为有人谋杀。

他紧紧抱着她，几乎咬碎自己的牙。“他们怎么敢，他们……”他反反复复念叨着。她剧烈颤抖着，眼泪掉在冰冷的外套上。

他一拳打在墙上。

 

<< 

结婚第七年。

玛翼夫抱着胳膊站在翻新的孤儿院门口，心中感慨良多。

两年前的意外事故之后，她休养了很长一段时间。人力资源中心建议她不要继续留任营销中心经理。去年世界树为了进一步推进在人口可持续和社会发展方面的工作，决定成立“月之守望”基金会，计划和国际组织合作，为妇女儿童提供必要的医疗援助和科学教育。她顺势成为了月之守望的秘书长。

这所孤儿院原本资质缺失，卫生等各方面都达不到法定标准，管理人员也有虐童嫌疑，在被人举报后州警局介入调查。月之守望作为合作伙伴，提供资金和整改规划，最终让这所孤儿院焕然一新。

这是她接手的第一个直接对接具体工程的项目。这一过程中，她和自己的助手经常来孤儿院和孩子们的临时安置点走访，听说有些孩子喜欢称她“守望者”。这个称号让她自豪，却也带来些许酸涩。

她的手下意识放在小腹的位置。

新任院长米菈娜·星光翩翩走出来，热情地牵起她的手：“欢迎！影歌女士，进来看看孩子们吧。”

她促狭一笑，整理好表情，跟了进去。

整个孤儿院装饰一新，孩子们在月白色的房间里做游戏，新聘用的工作人员温柔地看护他们，和孩子们之前接触的凶巴巴的护工一点也不一样。“孩子们！”米菈娜喊了一声，“守望者玛翼夫来看你们了哦！”

闻言，这群平均年龄只有四五岁的孩子兴高采烈地拥了上来，她也不由得放柔声音，跟他们一一问候。几个孩子拉着她的手要和她一起做游戏，她没办法，只能脱了高跟鞋，走到柔软的地垫上。陪孩子们玩了一个上午，她有些累，也不大想吃午饭，便一个人来到花园里，静静坐在长椅上。

“那个，您好。”

一个怯生生的声音突然响起来。她抬眼望去，从山楂树花丛后面走出来一个瘦弱的小姑娘。她眨巴着淡紫色的大眼睛，有些紧张地注视着玛翼夫。

“你好，小姑娘。”玛翼夫有些意外，“你叫什么名字？有什么事吗？”

“我叫娜莎。”她往前走了一步。在斑驳的树影里，她瘦小的身躯看起来令人心疼。玛翼夫回想了一下，记得曾经在当局给的资料上见过这个孩子的名字。当时之所以孤儿院被曝出不合格，就是因为娜莎被莫名其妙发脾气的护工一场毫无理由的体罚到送进了医院。她一下子认真起来：“你好娜莎，你认识我对吗？”

小女孩点点头：“是的，玛翼夫女士。”

“今天早上怎么没看见你和其他孩子们玩呢？”

“我和几个小朋友今天早上在学画画，其他小朋友是下午的兴趣课。”

她笑得腼腆，让玛翼夫心头生出一丝怜爱：“真棒。那你找我有什么事情吗？”

小女孩脸上浮起淡淡红晕。她把一直背在身后的手拿出来，手中是一个不算精致的花环。娜莎双手捧着花环递到她面前奶声奶气地说：“小朋友们让我来谢谢您，玛翼夫女士，给我们漂亮的家和新的院长妈妈。”

她笑着接过花环：“月之守望也很高兴能够帮助你们这些小天使，宝贝。”

娜莎闻言，张大了眼睛，淡紫色的眸子晶亮晶亮的。

当天晚上伊利丹回到家，被书房里的场面惊呆了。玛翼夫疯狂敲击着电脑键盘，打印机摸起来烫手，打印出来的文件随意摊在桌面上。他随手拿起一张纸，盯着上面的“收养条例”，难以置信地望着她：“嘿！你要干嘛！？你要收养谁？我怎么不知道？！”

“我等下跟你细说。我今天去阿斯特兰纳孤儿院，见到了娜莎——我跟你说过她对不对？没有你就先看这个。”她把一沓纸塞给伊利丹，“我想收养她，她真是个天使。”

伊利丹简单浏览了一下。女孩，今年四岁，B型血，出声四个月被父母遗弃在亚利桑那州的一家救助站外，一岁时被收养，随养父母到了纽约，结果因养父母通过代孕有了自己的孩子而再度被抛弃。原奥兰迪尔孤儿院虐童事件中受伤较为严重的儿童之一。

“你先停一下，冷静一下，好吗，”他放下材料，把她的爪子一把握住拉起来，“我知道你想领养她了，但是我们得先谈谈。”

玛翼夫用见了鬼的表情望着他，被他拉起来带到客厅坐下。

“你不愿意吗？”她有些神经质了，“她很可爱的，我保证，她绝对是世界上最棒的女儿。儿童房还没重装，刚好摇篮什么的已经卖掉了，我们可以换个公主床，再给她填个梳妆台。”

伊利丹头疼得太阳穴突突直跳：“不……天哪你的冷静到哪里去了。第一，我还没有见过她，她也没见过我，领养是夫妻和孩子之间双方的选择关系，不能说你想领养她就领养了。她的意愿你有征求过吗？第二，就算我们愿意领养她，她也同意，但是你知道领养一个孩子要多少手续吗？”他看玛翼夫要回书房把刚刚找的材料拿给他，连忙拉住她的手腕让她重新坐下，“你有想过以后怎么培育她吗？我们要付出什么？我们这种经常吵架的适合养孩子吗？说不定过一段时间监护机构就把她带走了。”

玛翼夫嫌弃地瞥了他一眼：“我从怀孕的时候就开始想以后该怎么带孩子了，这些用不着你说。”

伊利丹难得一次头说那么多话，从茶几上拿起杯子先喝了口水，抛出最后一个问题：“那阿斯特兰纳的其他孩子呢？守望者玛翼夫？”

玛翼夫愣了一下。

她真的没想过这个问题。她想收养娜莎，完全是出于个人情感的考虑，因为她隐隐感觉能与这个小姑娘有些——怎么说，缘分？但她也是阿斯特兰纳三十多个孤儿的守望者，如果成了一个人的妈妈，也许其他孩子会感到不公平，媒体可能也会那这件事做文章。

但她真的很喜欢娜莎，如果可能，她愿意给她最好的。她甚至都想好了，要让她在高中毕业舞会上穿什么晚礼服……

她叹了口气，失落地靠在沙发上。

“……我们还是再去看看她吧，我们一起。”她轻轻地说。

他同意了。

一个星期之后，夫妻俩再次来到阿斯特兰纳孤儿院。玛翼夫提前和米菈娜打过招呼，院长对她的顾虑表示理解，但还是忍不住用惋惜的目光打量着他们：“其实娜莎也很期待再被收养。”之前她也见过伊利丹，虽然这对夫妻似乎经常拌嘴，但如果周围有小孩子他们会立刻心照不宣地规避掉所有敏感词汇。这已经比很多家长做得好了。

伊利丹移开目光研究着幼儿园的天花板涂料，假装没听见。

娜莎听说玛翼夫来看她了，蹦蹦跳跳地走进院长办公室。玛翼夫给了她一个拥抱，她咯咯笑起来。

伊利丹挑挑眉毛，忍不住看过去，正巧娜莎从玛翼夫怀里抬起头来，两位女士出奇相似的淡紫色大眼睛齐齐望向他。

“叔叔，您好。”娜莎有些害羞地笑了起来，手还搂着玛翼夫的脖子。

他感觉有什么东西崩塌了。时隔两年，花海再次漫过他的天灵盖。

玛翼夫站起来，凑过去小声问：“怎么，你眼睛都直了。”

“我……我能反悔吗？”

玛翼夫没说什么，扬起了一个胜利者的笑容。看来他们回去之后有很多材料要准备了。

 

<< 

结婚第十年。

玛翼夫和伊利丹对视了一眼后，一起看着在玛法里恩膝头熟睡的娜莎，有些心虚。

“你们可总算来了！”玛法里恩把他的儿子范达尔草率地放在沙发一边，全然不管小范达尔不满的表情，小心翼翼地把娜莎抱起来交到伊利丹手上。伊利丹接过女儿，连忙走出门把女儿放进法拉利的后座。玛法里恩跟着玛翼夫走到门边，有些担心地望着线条流畅的跑车：“你确定跑车的引擎声不会把她惊醒吗？”

“哇哦……”玛翼夫咬着下唇，“对，有可能，抱歉，但我们的另一辆车被送去保养了，没办法……”

玛法里恩无奈地看着她，这个妈妈现在仿佛是个外人似的跟他道着歉。娜莎又不是他的女儿。

这是这个月娜莎第三次被寄放在他们家了，小姑娘在这里一住就是五天。他没法儿怪弟弟弟妹，他们的确是太忙了。玛翼夫这一个星期都作为基金会代表在今年的国际人口与发展论坛上发言，世界树和月之守望都在为这件事准备材料，连泰兰妲也是一周前才结束加班。伊利丹则是拿下了两个重要项目，现在正处在技术攻坚阶段。而这种忙碌实际上是一种常态，他们每年都有繁重的任务要完成，在提高人类整体生活水平上不遗余力——唯独忘了提升自己家庭的幸福指数。

娜莎是他们家的常客。玛翼夫不放心那些请来的保姆，每当家中没人的时候，她只能拜托玛法里恩和泰兰妲帮忙照顾下女儿。好在娜莎很可爱，跟范达尔关系也要好得像亲姐弟。他们没什么不满，只是苦了小姑娘。

泰兰妲拿着打包好的柠檬挞走出来，把娜莎最喜欢的甜点交到她妈妈手里：“发言材料都搞定了吧？辛苦你了。”

玛翼夫虚弱地笑笑，她没力气端起平日的架子，只是老老实实地道谢：“辛苦你们。娜莎给你们添麻烦了吧。”

“当然没有，娜莎很乖。”泰兰妲摇头，“……准确地说，她太乖了。”

她看向车里小姑娘的眼神有些心疼。

“娜莎她很有礼貌，学校里老师也喜欢她，但……”她微微皱起眉头，恳切地看着玛翼夫，“如果可以，你们最好还是多陪陪她。”

玛翼夫敏锐地捕捉到她眼中一闪而过的忧虑，警觉起来：“怎么了，娜莎出什么状况了吗？她是不是被人欺负了？”

泰兰妲点点头：“有几个小孩不太跟她合得来。你也知道，娜莎在孤儿院的时候曾经上过报纸，所以……”

所以，有几个讨厌的小孩子看娜莎的爸爸妈妈从来不在家长开放日过来观摩，也不参加家长会，更是鲜少接娜莎放学，便充满恶意地嘲笑她永远都是没人爱的孤儿，怪不得要被遗弃。最严重的时候，他们会在走廊里追着娜莎，大声唱一些随口编出来的关于孤儿院的歌，娜莎为了不给家人添麻烦（可能也是怕再被送走），一直隐瞒这件事。要不是一次亲子活动，泰兰妲代玛翼夫去参加，从老师那里得知了这个情况，还不知道她要独自受多久的折磨。

伊利丹震惊地瞪圆了眼睛，甩开笔记本电脑，从床上一跃而起就要冲去储藏间找枪，被玛翼夫一把拉住：“你等等！”

“我他妈的等个鬼！”他考虑到女儿已经入睡，不敢太大声说话，但怒气并未消解。玛翼夫刚刚告诉他的事情已经超越了他的底线，要知道他对自己的小公主连稍微扬起声说一句重话都舍不得，而现在居然有人敢这么欺负娜莎？

他脸红脖子粗的：“那根本已经是校园欺凌了好吗！她的班主任干嘛去了！？不行，我要教训教训那些小混球。”

“她的班主任已经跟孩子们谈过话了，他们最近也没有继续唱歌什么的，只是还比较排挤娜莎。”玛翼夫一个温和版锁喉把他重新按回床上，“是我们失职了。我们陪她的确太少了。”

早知道会给娜莎带来这种伤害，她宁愿最开始就狠下心没有收养她。可能他们的确还不知道如何做父母吧。

他们都有些挫败地垂下头。

“嗯……那我们该怎么补偿她？”伊利丹闷闷地来了一句，“她有什么愿望吗？说真的，如果能弥补，我愿意把自由女神买下来给她。”

“我们的资产还买不下自由女神。她需要的是陪伴。比如陪她一起做点手工，做家庭作业，陪她参加社区的亲子活动……”

“听起来你做会比较在行。”

“别想逃避责任。我们已经连续错过了她的三个家长会、两次运动会、两个圣诞校园义卖。”

“……那万圣节呢？”伊利丹仰躺在床上，突然灵光一现，“下周末不就是万圣节了吗，他们有什么活动吗？”

玛翼夫打开手机备忘录，认真查看泰兰妲发给她的家校互动日程表：“……学校那边当晚有化装舞会，社区有传统的发糖果活动。我们该买点糖的。”

她的丈夫不依不饶：“我那天还有加班，但你那时候应该没什么事了。你可以去参加他们的舞会啊。”

“你认真的？”她关掉备忘录，打开亚马逊查看起推荐的糖果，“我以前就没参加过这种活动，过去了他们会觉得我装的是训导主任的。”

“小丑女怎么样？”他伸手撩起她一缕长发，在暖黄色灯光下，她的头发看起来是白金色的。然后他在妻子抄起枕头闷死自己之前快速地关掉了床头灯。

化装舞会当天，头戴鹿角、身披嵌着绿叶的麻衣和假羽毛翅膀的“角鹰兽”玛法里恩牵着儿子和侄女站在点心桌边。两个孩子各捧着一格小南瓜桶。范达尔上半身光着，画着些可爱的菱形小斑纹，下半身的鹿腿连袜裤还挺逼真的；娜莎则披着毛茸茸的猫头鹰羽披风，头顶接骨木花冠，手里是一根瘤木手杖。在一群鬼怪、海盗、女巫、超级英雄和迪士尼公主里面，他们还算打扮得朴素的那类。

一个头戴鲨鱼帽子的小胖子经过他们面前，嬉皮笑脸地喊娜莎：“嘿，没人要的小女巫，你爸妈今天又不来？”

娜莎深呼吸着没有理他，倒是范达尔挥着手里的短笛把他轰走了。

“你还好吗，猫头鹰小姐？”玛法里恩弯下腰揉着她的头发。娜莎努力扬起笑脸，点点头：“当然了，别担心我。”

就算这么说，她眼中的落寞还是掩盖不住。她跟以前很多活动一样，一次次在心里告诫自己不要想着让爸爸妈妈过来，这会打扰他们工作，但又忍不住一次次望向门口，期盼着能看到熟悉的身影。

最终，她还是会收起一切情绪，再也不期盼奇迹的到来。

“对了，娜莎，你有没有什么愿望？说不定今天能实现呢？”范达尔和爸爸对视一眼。父子俩私下已经通过气了，笑眯眯地望着娜莎。小女巫轻轻一笑：“嘿，范达尔，今天又不是圣诞节。”

“没错，”玛法里恩接过话，“但节日就是要实现愿望的不是吗？”

娜莎眨眨眼睛。突然，门口一阵重机车的轰鸣声盖过校园广场的音乐声。她把目光投向门口，呆了好几秒，在那个骑手摘下头盔的一瞬间惊喜地尖叫起来。

“妈妈——！”

顺着她的喊声，家长和孩子们也望过去，只见一个窈窕的身影迈开纤长的腿从重型机车上跨下。那个骑手妆容精致，身着小丑女经典款的半黑半虹的紧身皮衣，虽然衣服严严实实地包裹着全身毫不暴露，连领子都是厚重的白色大花边领，但衣服勾勒出她热辣的身形。她拿起黑色的长柄充气锤，抿抿艳红的嘴唇，露出一个有些病态的笑容。有个男家长的眼睛都看直了，被妻子揪住了耳朵。

“我以为你会给娜莎打扮成猫女。”玛翼夫挑起眉毛，踏着将近十厘米的细高跟鞋走来，两个马尾辫随着轻盈的步伐在她身侧跳荡。她把发尾卷烫了一下，按照电影版哈莉·奎因的形象一左一右染成了红蓝两色。

她对着女儿微笑：“嗨，我的宝贝，妈咪来晚了。”

“抱歉，来不及给她买服装，只能用我们实验室的羽毛给她做了披风。”玛法里恩笑起来。

“是小丑女！”刚才嘲笑娜莎的那个小胖墩眼中闪亮亮的，他冲过去，摇晃着娜莎细瘦的胳膊，“我跟你道歉！对不起，我不应该说你没有妈妈，你妈妈、你妈妈她超酷的！我超爱小丑女的！！你能让她抱抱我吗！”

娜莎得意地挑起眉毛，看起来跟她妈妈如出一辙。她故作冷淡地回应：“哦，我也爱我妈妈。”

说话间，玛翼夫踩着高跟鞋已经走到了小朋友们中间。她把充气长柄锤扛在肩上，眯起眼睛，露出一个危险的笑容：“哦，看来你就是娜莎·怒风的小同学了？”这个小胖子八成就是欺负自家女儿的小坏蛋，她俯下身去，“你是谁？”

小胖墩在幸福和恐惧交织之下看起来快要窒息了，他结结巴巴地问候：“我，我叫玛诺洛斯，女士，我很喜欢您！我想和您的女儿交朋友！”

“哦，是吗？那你够坏吗？你欺负过娜莎吗？”

玛诺洛斯小朋友立刻噎住了，似乎说有也不是，说没有也不行。

最后，他红着脸点了点头。

玛翼夫轻哼一声，把女儿揽到怀里，又用锤子一把将小胖墩推到了旁边：“抱歉，像你这种孩子，我可看不上！”

小男孩立刻绝望地冲到餐桌布底下号啕起来。周围的家长都从自己的孩子口中听过娜莎的遭遇，也不好说什么。玛诺洛斯那打扮成乌苏拉的妈妈过来神色尴尬地道了歉，匆匆跑到餐桌边小声教训儿子。

娜莎被玛翼夫抱在怀里，四处逛了将近半个小时。她享受着周围一群小朋友敬畏羡慕的眼神，把脸贴在妈妈的耳畔，伸手够着她已经染红了的发尾绕在指尖：“妈妈，爸爸今天不来吗？”

“他在家偷吃糖，我们等这边结束了回去抢他的糖果怎么样？”她捏捏女儿的小脸，抹掉多余的眼影——泰兰妲临时被抽调去英国做调研了，娜莎的猫头鹰小女巫妆是玛法里恩画的，虽然不至于难看，但做妈妈的还是见不得自己的小公主脸上有任何瑕疵。

娜莎撇了撇嘴，还没说什么，又有一个小姑娘拦到了他们面前。娜莎扭过头，高兴地跟她打招呼：“马林！”

穿着仙子服饰的小姑娘先是礼貌地跟玛翼夫问了好，然后忸怩了一阵：“那个，女士，我能冒昧地问一个问题吗？”

玛翼夫有些惊讶：“洗耳恭听。”

“请问，娜莎她爸爸是……”马林·刃翼鼓足了勇气，“……是蝙蝠侠还是小丑？”

嗯！？

说实话，玛翼夫没想过这个问题。Black Temple今天有公司内部的万圣节加班套餐，她总不能现在打电话问他扮成了什么在做实验。

如果从科学家的角度想，说不定绿巨人更合适。但那是漫威的英雄。

“嗯——是谁呢？”她拖长了声音想糊弄过去，但旁边的沙发上有几个小姑娘明显已经分成了两个阵营，“蝙蝠侠”和“小丑”的呼声此起彼伏。

正在玛翼夫头疼的时候，校门外突然长鸣起汽车喇叭的声音。所有人都将目光投过去，而玛翼夫吓得差点没把娜莎摔倒地上，她赶紧抱稳了自己的女儿。

见鬼了，那辆车怎么看都是自己家被送去护理了一个月的黑色兰博基尼，但是新加的刷了一层珠光黑漆的kt板让它看上去真的很像最新电影版的蝙蝠车。车牌号让她更确定了，那就是他们的兰博基尼。

一只胳膊从车里伸出来，被黑色衬衫与手套包裹得严严实实，但是个人都能看出来那是蝙蝠侠。他招呼玛翼夫上车。

“耶！！！真的是蝙蝠侠！！！”小姑娘们震耳欲聋的欢呼和气急败坏的叹气交叠响起，玛翼夫忍不住笑起来，亲了亲惊喜的娜莎，迈着性感的猫步甩着锤子向那辆来接她们的车走去。

“那是舅舅吧？”范达尔抬头问爸爸，塑料小鹿角戳在他腿上。玛法里恩无奈地笑笑：“能搞出那么大排场的，除了他还能是谁？走吧，我们去吃苹果糖。”

回到家，娜莎欣喜地发现家中已经被南瓜灯和糖果桶占领了。她踮起脚尖，把今天挨家挨户拿到的小糖果倒进大大的糖果桶里，献宝似的把仅有的几颗酒心巧克力挑出来放进爸爸妈妈手心。

他们又闹腾了好一会儿，终于把嚷嚷着“猫头鹰不能睡觉”的小丫头哄上了床。伊利丹特地放下手头的工作赶回来，不得不打破绝不在书房办公的惯例，读着实验结果报告直到午夜。等他放下手中的报告书，还没把懒腰伸完，书房的灯就突然灭了。他警觉地想要站起来，突然被什么打中腹部，重新坐回到椅子上。

“你大可以继续激怒我，我的抽屉里刚巧有一把格洛克。”他咬着牙沉声威胁不知何时潜入的歹徒。

打火机的光骤然擦亮。在跳跃的火光中，他看清了袭击者的模样，不由得呼吸一滞。

是玛翼夫。她还是小丑女的妆容，不过不再是刚才和小孩子们在一起时的经典红黑皮衣，而是……更火辣的电影款服饰。

闪光红蓝夹克，金属铆钉手链和chocker，白色露脐背心被刻意剪出破洞，掩映勾勒着迷人的胸型。劲瘦的细腰下是两条被破洞黑色渔网袜包裹的长腿，而牛仔短裤……

等等，那不是短裤。那是包臀的牛仔短裙。再等等，她有穿内裤吗？

“那层kt板是你什么时候加的？我还以为你绝不会在兰博基尼上加东西。”

她眯起眼睛，满意地看着丈夫喉结滑动，抬起穿着高跟运动鞋的脚，轻轻踩上他已经饱胀鼓起的胯部。

“昨天刚晾干漆，让捷斯加上去的。这是万圣节福利？”他刚才的疑问得到了解答，哑着嗓子问。

他那明明已经年近四十却性感如二十岁啦啦队长的妻子得意地笑了起来。

“不给糖果就捣蛋。”

这是她当晚说的最后一句完整的话。

 

<< 

结婚第二十年。

在伊利丹又一次把餐盘重重地摔在洗碗台上时，脆弱的骨瓷终于不堪重击四分五裂了，玛翼夫避开飞溅的陶瓷渣，大吼：“你他妈到底什么毛病 ！？”

伊利丹没好气地瞥了她一眼，没说话。

他心情不好已经很久了。

“因为你的公司？因为萨格拉斯？”她哼了两声，忍住没去拿砍肉刀，“因为Black Temple的那些破事你就把火撒到家里人身上？！”

她隐约也知道伊利丹那边发生了什么。萨格拉斯这么多年都不满于他自立门户，更何况他力推的新能源跟他主打的天然气和石油贸易之间的利益冲突越来越尖锐，从新闻报道里她就知道，萨格拉斯这些年联合了那些老牌传统能源巨鳄，要把他的Black Temple和曾经是伊利丹下属、后来独立发展出去的瓦斯琪的海洋能源公司“盘牙”给逼进绝路。

但伊利丹实在是太过分了。这段时间无缘无故地跟她吵架、冷战，完全不管家中的事情。他可能到现在还不知道娜莎被已经变成叛逆少年的范达尔影响到，成绩从全A滑落到见B甚至是C。他更不可能知道，月之守望的一些救助项目在中东开展困难，有几个女工作人员遇害了，她忙得焦头烂额。

“你懂什么！？”看着玛翼夫理直气壮的模样，伊利丹火气更大了。

她什么都不知道。这一次萨格拉斯给他的打击不是一星半点——Burning Legion的北美首席战略官基尔加丹不知道通过什么渠道沟通了凯尔萨斯，后者经过一个月的铺垫、资产转移保护等等工作，在前天上午的高层会议上突然宣布撤出在Black Temple全部的资金。这在他们已经遭受到Burning Legion围追堵截的艰难状况下成为压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。银行也很快发来信息，警告其资金冻结的危险。

他连续求助了许多人都得不到支援。盘牙已经进入破产程序了，阿萨斯自己的军火公司“The Sourge”和他的家族钢铁企业罗德隆正在进行年末的资产登记评定，不方便出手。他十五年来孜孜不倦奋斗的事业眼看就要毁于一旦，而玛翼夫还在质问他为什么对家人发脾气！？

“我是不懂，那你呢？你有告诉我什么吗！？”玛翼夫怪叫一声，“你什么事情都憋在自己肚子里，我了解一下你公司的情况还要看新闻！哈，我是你的妻子，不是你隔了三条街的邻居！”

“那我还不是为了少让你们担心吗！？我是男的，我撑起这个家你还在怪我？”

“说的好像我是一个要你养着的家庭主妇一样！伊利丹我警告你，注意措辞！我们是平等的！你不说完全是你自己的问题！”

“你能不能别在这边多管闲事！？”

玛翼夫瞪大了眼睛。

“多管闲事！？？我这叫多管闲事吗！？你觉得我操心的东西还不够多是不是！伊利丹·怒风！我根本懒得管你！！！”

 “那我们离婚！各过各的！别他妈再烦彼此的生活！”

伊利丹抄起手边最近的杯子用力砸在地板上。伴随着刺耳的玻璃破碎的声音，整个厨房都陷入了寂静。他们僵立着，仔细考虑着刚才伊利丹说出来的话。

自从那个荒诞的闪电婚礼以来，经过无数次争吵、打斗、别扭的和解、粗野的性生活，他们直到现在才终于第一次正儿八经地考虑起离婚。

正式的，具有法律效力的，离婚。

他们像是才发现这个事实一般，瞪大了眼睛望着彼此。

“好啊！”玛翼夫半晌才开口，试图用递增的音量掩盖住声线的颤抖，“我们就离婚！我今天就跟珊蒂斯联系，我会把你告到破产，娜莎，还有钱，这栋房子，这、这些花瓶，餐具，全都他妈是我的，还有这些家具，我们离婚吧……”

她一下下拍打着大理石料理台的台面，她发誓她真的处于极端暴怒的状态之中。可能是被强烈的情绪影响，她的大脑发出了错误的指令，在她下一句话出口之前，泪腺如崩坏般涌出大量的泪水。伊利丹被吓了一跳，呆呆地望着她。

她憋了好几下，终于把最后的台词扯着嗓子吼了出来：“我不要！！”

他倒退了一步，然后上前去，发了狠地吻她。她用力拳击着他的腰侧和肩膀，被更用力地拥抱住。眼泪糊在两个人脸上，景象惨不忍睹，连听到动静下楼劝架的娜莎都被吓回了楼上……

“所以你们还是没离婚。”听完这段故事，珂娃斯·血棘总结道。

伊利丹瞥了眼这个年轻的女实习生，点了点头。

她由衷感叹：“挺厉害的。我是说boss你和你夫人，都挺厉害的。”

“别废话那么多。我们的介绍弄得怎么样了？”他望着她的电脑屏幕。“Illidari”几个莹绿的大字浮动在他们公司网站的主页上，比Black Temple更多了些活力。

他又环视了一下新办公室。比Black Temple小了不止一点，刚装修完没几个月。他们家卖了那辆法拉利，换了套小一些的别墅，加上存款和玛法里恩借给他的一些钱，重新开始了他的新能源应用研发事业。他回忆起当年黑庙刚刚创立时那段焦头烂额的日子，那时候他还年轻，毛躁、没什么经验，完全是白手起家。现在好歹他已经建立起了人脉网络，还有笔初始资金。凯恩、捷斯他们都跟着留了下来，还找到了一批新鲜血液。

从头再来挺难的，但是也没那么难。

他满意地点点头，接过凯恩·日怒递来的速溶咖啡。

 

<< 

结婚第三十二年。

“来了，请稍等。”玛翼夫裹紧睡袍，在一阵阵门铃声中走向门口。天晓得这种大雪天谁会出门，纽约今天零下二十摄氏度。结果一打开门她就惊呆了。

娜莎，她的女儿，正站在门口，头上满是雪花。她穿得有些单薄，只提着两个行李箱，脸上挂着惨淡的笑容。

“妈妈。”她哑着嗓子开口，一出声眼泪就掉下来，在过于寒冷的空气里变成小小的冰粒，砸碎在台阶上。

玛翼夫赶紧把她拉近家门。伊利丹晃晃悠悠走出来，也被突然归家的女儿吓了一跳，在玛翼夫的指挥下拿来厚实的珊瑚绒毯，把娜莎包在里面。玛翼夫走进厨房给她煮可可茶。忙活了好一会儿，他们才重新坐在客厅，看着被包成一团，还有些发抖的女儿。

“你怎么突然回来了？”玛翼夫相当诧异，“瓦罗森呢？他怎么没跟你一起来？”

娜莎沉默着不说话。她的父母耐心地等着她喝完大半杯可可茶，抬起头对着他们惨然一笑。

“我跟他离婚了。”她说。

他们愣住了，彼此对视一眼，脑海里不约而同浮现出娜莎第一次带着男朋友回家的情景。那个叫瓦罗森的小子全然无惧于伊利丹明里暗里的威胁，最终顶着被岳父当场打死的压力，带着众人的祝福，牵着他们的宝贝女儿走上了婚礼的红地毯。

娜莎看着父母一脸不敢相信的样子，犹豫着补充：“……他的初恋情人，艾萨拉，从法国回来了。”

死一般的沉默。

她眼神空洞，继续陈述：“我……我是一个月前发现他们在联系的。当时瓦罗森跟我保证他和她只是朋友，但四天前我从亚特兰大出差回来，经过一家旅店的时候刚好看见他们搂着走出来……”

她说得很慢。伊利丹看着她。当她念出“旅店”这个词的时候，他突然站起来，一言不发地走到屋内。

玛翼夫缓了片刻，握住她的手。

“那你，你怎么就这么跑过来了？”

“昨天就拟好了离婚协议，我跟他都签字了，马上进程序了。我不想看见那栋房子，所以我什么都没要。”娜莎吸吸鼻子。

玛翼夫觉得自己可能真的是年纪大了，这种狗血电视剧般的事情她一点也受不了。她喃喃说：“那你也不该就这么便宜他们，你不该……我去帮你联系你珊蒂斯阿姨好吗？宝贝，这一切都是他的错，他必须付出代价。”

娜莎闭上眼睛，半晌，她摇摇头。

“不是他的错。”她说出这句话，几乎用尽了全身的力气。

“如果要说什么是错的，就是我当时爱上了他吧。我认识他的时候他还没和艾萨拉分手，他们才是青梅竹马的一对儿。后来艾萨拉去了欧洲，我知道他忘不掉她，但我还是跟他说，‘嗨，要去看电影吗？’”

玛翼夫沉默地看着她。

“他心里最深处的那个人永远不是我。”她把头埋在软枕里，眼泪静静砸进棉布，“我从跟他结婚的那天起就知道了。他最爱的人永远都不是我。”

“可是那绝不会不妨碍他爱你！”

沙哑的咆哮伴随着一声砸门的巨响从储物间传了出来，母女俩具是一惊，娜莎透过朦胧泪眼望过去，惊恐地看着已经套上雪地冲锋衣的父亲一手端着他的M16狙击步枪，一手提着民用M203榴弹发射器。伊利丹嘶嘶地抽着气：“如果他因为那个不知道哪个女表子养的女人就要跟你离婚，那就是他的错！他背叛你，背叛婚姻法，还背叛上帝……”他一边说一边用见神杀神的表情朝门口走去。

娜莎扔开抱枕从沙发上跃起：“不不不爸爸，别！”她想拦住启程复仇的父亲，“爸爸，你冷静点！这是我和瓦罗森之间的事情，我——”

伊利丹身上的戾气简直要变成实体化的黑焰了。他挣开女儿的手，连鞋都没换，趿拉着拖鞋就要出门。

娜莎向母亲递去求助的眼神。谁知玛翼夫呆了呆，好整以暇地从茶几上拿了个李子：“别这么看着我，宝贝，你爸爸说得对。”她对着门口高声助威，“让狩猎开始吧。Justice will be done.”

伊利丹没看她，只是扬了扬手里的狙击枪就甩上了门。

娜莎绝望地叹了口气，掏出手机给准前夫发去逃生警告。

 

<< 

结婚第四十三年。

体检结果出来了。玛翼夫和伊利丹坐在餐桌两边，一边嚼着刚烤好的苹果派，一边读着检查报告。

“嗯……所以你是胃癌。”伊利丹瞥了眼她手里的苹果派，“要不你别吃了。”

她毫不在意地耸耸肩：“想都别想，我还没到不能进食的地步。”

他吐出长长一口气：“以前让你好好吃正餐，你非要吃那些代餐食品。活该。”还没说完，他的妻子就撇着嘴把他的苹果派收走了：“废话那么多，你以前可不是这样的。”

他哼了一声，把洗盘子的工作交给妻子，起身去收拾她住院需要的物品。

第二天，他开车把她送到医院。办好入院手续之后，他拖过一把凳子，懒洋洋地靠在椅背上，看玛翼夫坐在床头把银白的长发盘好。她银色的头发在年轻时显得老气，但当两人都已经迈入古稀之年，气质出类拔萃又善于保养的她反而看起来比较年轻了。

他看着她的病号服，恍惚之间想起来很多年以前的那个飓风过境的下午，他穿过能没过小腿肚的积水，顶着狂风暴雨赶到他面前。那时候她苍白而易碎，仿佛一触即散的影子。现在她除了有些瘦、颧骨分明，气色倒还不错。

“看什么？”玛翼夫有些好笑地把腿放进被里，对丈夫眨眨眼睛。

他摇摇头：“我还是觉得你穿病号服真的很丑。”

“病号服有什么好看不好看的。”她接过他递来的温水，轻轻啜饮。

在缭绕的水汽中他们都陷入沉思。

他们已经结婚四十三年了。玛翼夫七十二岁，伊利丹七十一，都不再是当年一个冲动就能在一周内闪电结婚的年轻男女。四十年来他们的生活在打打闹闹中平稳前进，仿佛一成不变。时间只在他们的身体与周围的人事物上展现它真正公正而又残酷的一面。

微型全息投影展示新闻的最新内容。一个头发灰黑但眉目俱佳的妇人穿着得体持重，正在发布会上表示将以代理人的身份起诉罗德隆钢铁工业的现任董事会，发誓要将米奈希尔家族的老牌企业重新交还到它的正统继承人手中。

二十年前他的老朋友阿萨斯·米奈希尔在参加参议院会议的路途上遇刺。号称“被遗忘者”的全美枪击案受害者家属联合会的极端分子用天谴军团生产的经典款枪支把子弹射进他的心脏，一击毙命。一时间政界与商界一齐动荡，他年轻时的前女友珍娜·普劳德摩尔拒绝把米奈希尔家投在库尔提拉斯海上贸易公司的资金交还；泰瑞纳斯二世的遗产罗德隆钢铁被趁乱侵占，证据被大半销毁；同时还传出他有私生子的绯闻，真相难明，天谴的股价暴跌，最后被不明人士转移给了来自英国的伯瓦尔勋爵，借助他与暴风国际物流的关系才勉强保住了阿萨斯之前那么多年的心血。

十年前他曾经的合作伙伴凯尔萨斯·逐日者被曝光吸食过量的可卡因，死在一场小型的狂欢派对上。他从Black Temple撤资之后并没有好好打理奎尔多雷，而是将家族在金融界的资源投到了新闻业。他的确是过了好几年顺风顺水的日子，但他的秘书萨拉兹的一次性丑闻将他的《博学者》报业的偷税与行贿事件也曝光了出来。《博学者》逐渐变成了掺杂下流段子的娱乐八卦小报。他也跟他们断了联系，伊利丹再看到他的名字就都是在什么花边新闻之中。

七年前西拉·月守在一次交通事故中下肢瘫痪，她有些消沉，被孩子接去了意大利。她偶尔会给玛翼夫写信——这对好姐妹还是喜欢这种几乎已经没有人使用的通讯方式。西拉的字里行间流露出对孙子辈的骄傲，看起来和以前那个严肃刻板的会计一点也不一样。

三年前伊利丹的哥哥，玛法里恩·怒风，在睡梦中无疾而终。从哥伦比亚大学离职后他转而受聘于麻省理工学院。他和玛翼夫赶到剑桥市，在飞机上遇到了他们芝大的校友和玛法里恩曾经在哥大的学生。学子们为这位温和的教授举办了庄严的葬礼。泰兰妲在结束了葬礼事宜后搬回了她、玛翼夫还有怒风兄弟共同的故乡，旧金山。

娜莎再婚了，被她所在的公司调去负责西海岸的运营，只有在圣诞节期间才能回家。

“时间过得挺快的不是吗？”玛翼夫突然出声。她右手捧着白瓷杯，伸出左手摊开。布满细纹、血管微凸的手上，铂金戒指戴在无名指。

伊利丹含混不清地应了一声。他仍然像年轻时候那样留着长发，乱蓬蓬地半扎成马尾，像是个人老心不老的摇滚乐爱好者。她忍不住笑起来：“说实在的，我本来觉得一把年纪了没有治疗的必要。不过……想想娜莎，她的丈夫，还有她的孩子，我觉得还是珍惜生命比较好。”

“我怎么觉得你是想继续折磨我呢？”伊利丹站起来，接过杯子放在床头柜。

“当然了，我是你的监护人。”

“去你的吧，老太婆。”他做了个鬼脸，在她咯咯的笑声中走出病房，找她的主治医生商量治疗方案去了。

 

<< 

结婚第五十年。

娜莎挽着泰兰妲的胳膊，将她带到一扇门前。

“伯母，爸爸他就住在这间房间里，您和他慢聊。”她柔声说。泰兰妲笑着对她点点头，推开了门。

两年前玛翼夫去世了。可能是因为没人和他拌嘴，伊利丹的记忆力有点退化。等到他被确诊为阿尔茨海默病、精神状态停留在青少年时期之后，娜莎就跟公司申请调回东海岸工作。但日常生活中她难免有无法照顾到父亲的时候，在双胞胎儿子的劝说下，她把孩子们的外公送进了养老中心。她本以为父亲会发脾气什么的，结果他和其他老爷爷们相处得还行，就是显得有些孤傲——可能是觉得自己年富力强，不屑于和其他老人沟通吧。

今年是世界树公司成立百年庆典，泰兰妲被请回纽约做讲座。借此机会，她邀请了伯母过来探望他。

泰兰妲捧着一束兰花走进去。伊利丹这几年腿脚不大好，大部分时间都躺在床上。一见到她，他深陷的眼眶中泛出一丝光：“哦天哪……泰兰妲！你总算来看我了！这个医院真是见鬼，我不过是打球打到半月板断裂，他们非要把我安排在那么多话都说不清的老大爷里面。”

她有些惊讶：“你还认得出我？”

她以为自己头发花白、满脸皱纹的样子会让伊利丹认不出来。

“你在说什么？”他十分困惑，“你不就是你吗？看到你新染的蓝绿色头发我就认出来了。还好你当时没听你妈的话，这个发色衬得你皮肤很白。很好看。”

“谢谢。”她大概想见伊利丹看到的自己是什么样子，可能是她刚上大学那年吧。泰兰妲把花放在他床头，拉开椅子坐下。

伊利丹突然望着门口：“……玛法里恩来了吗？”

泰兰妲忍不住笑起来：“不，我没告诉他。我是自己来的。”过了多少年，他还是这么在意他哥哥赢过了自己——虽然他们三个人之间从无输赢，哪怕爱情职能在她和玛法里恩身上发生，他们都是一生的朋友。

伊利丹眼神得意。他靠在枕头上，深深凝望着泰兰妲：“真的，你的头发，你的皮肤，你的眼睛，还有你带来的兰花，他们都很好看。”他像是个情窦初开的少年，鼓足勇气赞美她，“你……你就像是五月刚绽放的铃兰，新月尖上的一滴晨露，你一笑我的心就融化了……你很美，我找不到语言来形容你……也许我永远都得不到你，泰兰妲，但是我对你的倾慕永不改变，你是我的曙光女神……你值得最好的……”

他说得很慢，声音越来越模糊，像是打起了瞌睡。

泰兰妲看着他这个样子，回想起少年时他们一起复习期末考试，怒风家的弟弟恃才放旷，当着他们的面儿趴在桌上睡着了，而玛法里恩则很无奈地去把给他们三个人的咖啡重新加热一遍。

她有些心酸，但还是笑了，如少女一般俏皮地调侃他：“哦，谢谢。需要我给你一个吻吗？”

伊利丹突然一个激灵睁开眼睛。

“哦，得了吧，你知道的，我妻子她很凶的。看见我在酒会上亲吻瓦许女士的侧脸她都要罚我扫一个月的卫生间呢。”

他的表情严肃，声音恳切。

泰兰妲愣住了。过了好一会儿，她才重新笑起来：“说得对。你下次遇到这种情况不妨给她买支口红。”

“买错色号就完了。”他的意识又模糊起来，不再看泰兰妲，而是看着窗外。澄澈的天幕被橘色的霞光映照，深蓝和绛紫的夜色从地平线西边升起，夜影即将笼罩大地。有小小的星星闪烁在苍穹。

泰兰妲悄悄出去，带上门。她长舒了一口气，感觉眼眶像是被什么烫到了。她闭着眼睛靠在门上，直到娜莎走过来：“泰兰妲伯母？他怎么样？”

她睁开眼睛，温和地微笑：“哦，他挺好的，我们聊得很开心。他很想你母亲。”

娜莎眨了下和玛翼夫相似的淡紫色眼睛，点点头。

“我知道的。”

 

<< 

结婚第五十一年。

伊利丹·怒风在一个阴天的下午去世了，他被葬在自己妻子的坟墓旁边。墓志铭除了写下生平简介各有一句话，是在他们在世时定下，现在看起来跟闹着玩儿似的，分别是“绝不喊‘Darling’”和“绝不喊‘Sweety’”。刻墓碑的石匠有些疏忽，伊利丹·怒风的墓碑比量定大小要大一圈，和玛翼夫·影歌的墓碑不情不愿地挤在一堆粉白和蓝紫的岩桐花里，看起来有些滑稽可爱。

娜莎·怒风去墓园问候父母。她跟他们说了很多悄悄话。过了很久，她擦掉眼泪，嘻嘻笑着从香奈儿手包里掏出一支金色油漆笔，趁着周围没人，像小时候在门上涂鸦一样，悄悄绕到父母的墓碑后，写下两个小小的单词。

“Model Couple”。

 

 

 

 

<< 

在一阵狂烈的喘息之后，伊利丹终于从玛翼夫身上起来，两人像是刚修完空调一样，仰面瘫倒在床上。现在他们的体热和汗水全都混在一起了，玛翼夫    也像是脱了水的模样，脸色绯红。

算伊利丹还有点良心，把手伸到她头顶，为她遮去日光。

他们陷入漫长的寂静，空调源源不断输送着冷风，房间里只剩下依旧磅礴的心跳声。细小的浮尘飞舞在日光里，小小的房间和大大的世界一同闪出亮晶晶的迷离光影。半晌，他们像是心有灵犀地一起笑了起来。

他伸出手，勾住她左手无名指的指尖。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

END

 

 

 

**后记：**

**这应该算是我个人的恋爱哲学了吧…大多数人总是在谈论感情的时候用钦羡的神情肖想那个最初的白月光和朱砂痣，那些得不到的梦幻般的最初的情感。实际上真的“此生唯爱一人”的情况太少啦，大多数人只是爱上了那种朦胧的体验与年少的自己。好比我自己吧，现男友非初恋也非最初那个与我建立柏拉图般精神链接的人，但我很爱他，喜欢他拥抱我时的笑容和我痛经时捂在我肚子上的暖洋洋的手掌。真正的爱情无关于谁，而能与你携手相伴一生的人，除了爱，更多是要能用行动去践行一切诺言。**

**“我承认你是我的伴侣，无论环境顺逆，疾病健康，我永远爱慕你，尊重你，终生不渝。”**


End file.
